Wedding Bells
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: After much protest Jess walks Liz down down the aisle. 5th story in LorelaiLeighandJunior series


AN: This oneshot is situated about a month after the last One shot

Rory sat on one of the table in the diner as Harvey was asleep lying across her knees on his stomach with his head on her thigh, it wasnt the best place to fall asleep but Harvey had been having bad stomach aches for a few days so having him on his stomach helped.

Rory licked her lips and stroked Harvey's back, she glanced out of the window.

Liz walked along the road, Rory licked her lips, Liz looked up catching her eye.

Rory looked back at her books. Harvey whined she stroked his back and he fell back into slumber. Rory looked back out of the window but Liz had already left.

Rory leaned her head on her hand and kept gently tapping on Harvey's back, the diner door opened she looked up.

Jess had his bag hooked on his arm and slumped on the seat next to Rory "Tiring day?" Rory asked. Jess nodded putting his arm straight so the bag fell to the floor.

Jess crossed his arms on the remaining space of the table that wasn't covered by books "Test this morning" he said laying his head down on his arms, he glanced dow to harvey "Stomach still hurting?"

Rory nodded "just about got him to sleep" she stated and sat up straight "if he dosnt get better by tomorrow morning. I'm taking him into the doctors"

Jess sat up leaning back on the chair "I saw Liz"

Rory nodded "I heard she is getting married at the end of next week" she stated.

Jess closed his eyes "she wasn't the best mother and when she sent me here it seems she found a life" Jess leaned forward onto the table "I'm not betting anything on her, she is on her 8th marriage already"

"Wow" Rory said "an average of 2 years"

Jess looked up "first was Jimmy but look how that turned out, once I turned 5 it was basically a marriage a year" he explaind, Rory pursed her lips "I've never been present to any so why should this one be any different"

"Because this one seems genuine and she went out of her way to tell you and basically invite you to it"

Jess shook his head "she dosn't deserve me to be there"

"Do it for me" she whispered.

Jess picked his bag up and stood. "Jess" he looked down "just think about it"

GG

Jess stared into the mirror as he made a huge sigh of annoyance. he combed his hair with the tip of his fingers to rearrange it and took a step back pulling at stupid blazer he had to wear.

Rory walked in with a knee high champagne colored dress with flowers on the skirt area and had lace trim, she had Harvey on her hip "Jess can you take Harvey and put him in his onsie while I zip my dress up and do my hair"

Rory flipped her hair away from her face just as Jess turned towards her, Jess looked her up and down "wow"

Rory looked down at her sleeveless dress and looked back up "Do I look okay" Jess nodded and she smiled.

Jess walked upto her and nudged her to turn around. Moving her hair to the side he trailed his finger down the dress before ziping her up slowly. Rory blinked feeling his breath on her neck, she licked her lips and took a step forward "Thanks" she turned.

Jess took Harvey from her and she turned back to her dressing table "You look beautiful"

Rory brushed her hair as she looked into the mirror back at him "you don't look so bad either" she grinned and picked up her straightners.

Jess raised an eyebrow "I can't reveal too much or you might get bored"

Rory twisted her curled hair round her finger and put the straightners down briefly to apply hairspray to the row of waves that hung down her back "I'm sure your reputation is pretty safe for now" she said picking up the hot iron to continue her hair.

Once she had finsihed putting hairspray on Jess stood behind her as she clipped her hair back with a black aligator clip. she switched the power off and pushed herself back and stood "you ready?"

Jess nodded and picked the baby bag from the bed and grabbed his wallet and keys. Rory grabbed her jacket and they walked out.

GG

Liz took the flowers fom her friend and looked towards the opening of the tent and Jess stood with his hands in his jeans pocket "Thank you for doing this for me" she said as she put her arm through Jess.

Jess looked down and they walked out of the the tent "I did it for Rory because she asked" he mumbled.

Liz frowned and looked down as they neared the garland of flowers "thank you all the same" she said as she looked down the makeshift aisle.

Jess blinked and they marched slowly down, he glanced over at Rory was sitting next to Lorelai in the front row. Harvey had fallan asleep against her chest and she gently patted him on the bum. he gulped and they had reached the end and he walked to the side of her.

GG

Jess out his arm on the back of Rory's chair as they sat in the square with the music in the background, Rory held Harvey to her chest as she watched Lorelai and Luke in the centre of the dancefloor.

Jess laughed "I've never seen Luke dance before"

Rory smiled "Leave him" she stated "at least he's not a wide dancer like TJ"

Jess glanced over at Liz who was talking to someone with TJ, he was bobbing his head and every now and again he swung his arms around.

Rory laughed "He's a weird one"

Jess smiled and stared at Rory as she laughed. he watched the way her eyes lit up and her nose schrunch up as she laughed "Thank you" he said.

Rory grinned "What"

Jess smiled "Nothing"

Rory looked at him "I'm proud that you did this for her"

Jess shrugged.

Rory kissed him on the lips "Sometimes you dont fool me Jess Mariano" she stated.

Jess licked his lips "I have to keep you interested somehow"

Rory shook her head "Your interesting without all that" she exclaimed "I love you all your different personalities, it feels more special that I know all that about you"

Jess leaned forward "I like to keep it that way" he stated kissing her on the lips.

Rory smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Jess cloed his eyes and pulled away, Rory pushed the back of his head to reconnect their lips. Jess titled his head slightly pulling back and pecking her on the lips and sat up.

-GG-

"Um"

"I dont remember that being"

"Mmm"

"that was different"

"God or bad different"

Rory covered her face "Good different"

Jess took a deep breath and looked over "I wish we would have waited"

Rory moved her hands from her face "I don't" she said "I would do it all again espcially my first time with you"

Jess raised an eyebrow "why?"

Rory held the sheet and turned on her side "Because I wouldn't have Harvey and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me" she explained "what if I didn't have Harvey? You would still be gone and I would have hated you for breaking me. Granted I would have been in Yale a lot earlier but I don't think I would like to change that"

Jess shook his head "do you wish I was different"

Rory bit her lip and shook her head "No because I love you the way that you are"

Jess stared at the ceiling "I couldn't imagine" Rory sat up and leaned onher arm. Jess moved her hair away from her bare shoulder "I'm sorry"

"What for?" she asked.

"Everything" he replied "I should have came back a lot sooner"

Rory leaned down and kissed him on the lips "I don't" she said "your you because of that"

Jess kissed her shoulder and whispered against her bare skin "I'm me because of you and Harvey"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
